This invention relates to the continuous molding of fastener products, such as those having a multiplicity of miniature fastening elements extending from a common sheet-form base.
Touch fastener products have arrays of miniature fastener elements (for instance, hook-shaped or mushroom-shaped elements) extending from a common base. Typically, in order to be capable of engaging a loop fiber or another fastener element, these fastener elements have overhanging “crooks”, such as the hook portion of a hook-shaped element or the underside of the head of a mushroom-shaped element. These crooks snag and retain loop fibers, for instance, to form a fastening, but can be challenging to mold in their fully functional form in non-opening mold cavities.
One solution for continuously molding such fastener elements for touch fasteners and other products was disclosed by Fischer in U.S. Pat. No. 4,794,028 (the full disclosure of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference as if fully set forth). In commercial implementations of his solution, a cylindrical, rotating mold roll is composed of a large number (e.g., thousands) of thin, disk-shaped mold plates (or rings) and spacer plates which are stacked concentrically about a central barrel. Extending inwardly from the periphery of the mold plates are cavities for molding the hook elements. Molten resin is introduced to the rotating mold roll and forced into the cavities to form the fastener elements while a layer of the resin on the circumference of the roll forms the integral strip-form base. The mold roll is cooled (e.g., by circulating a liquid coolant through the barrel) to sufficiently solidify the fastener elements to enable them to be stripped from their cavities before making a complete revolution about the mold roll. Thus, in prior implementations of the Fischer process the production speeds obtainable for a given diameter mold roll have been limited by the required “residence time” of the cooling fastener elements in their cavities to enable successful withdrawal. Over-chilling the mold roll to reduce the required residence time can impede proper filling of the cavities by solidifying the resin as it is forced into the cavities.
Another implementation of the general Fischer process, also using stacked mold plates in the form of a multi-plate mold roll apparatus for continuously molding fastener products is described by Murasaki et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,441,687.
Multi-plate mold rolls are more prone to bending deflection caused by molding pressures than solid rolls of similar diameter. Such bending deflection can result in undesirable base thickness variation across the width of the fastener product at higher molding pressures.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,594,863 George Erb discloses a different method and apparatus for molding hook-type fastener elements without employing a mold roll. Erb forms his hooks in cavities partially defined by grooves cut into a moving belt, by injecting molten nylon against the belt (i.e., from the “hook side” of the resulting product), thereby forming narrow ribbons, each ribbon having only two rows of hooks, one row extending from each of its longitudinal edges. To form a useful sheet of fastener product having an entire two-dimensional array of hooks (i.e., of many rows of hooks), Erb laminates many individual ribbons to a preformed base sheet.